A Tale of Beginnings
by DestinysRequiem
Summary: "It's time to move forward and leave this generation to those that live in it. Let's go to the next one and meet there again." - Oneshot headcannon
1. Chapter 1

His body felt light. Light but heavy at the same time. Like he was flying when something wanted to keep him grounded. His world was shrouded in darkness, enveloped by nothing but a black void. He was cold. So cold that reached inside his heart and numbed his entire being.

A black shroud of death surrounded him. And because of this, he refused to open his eyes.

Until he felt it. Warmth. It wasn't steady or slow. It didn't crawl through his limbs or spread through his body. It was just suddenly there. Subtle and calm and soothing. Life breathed back into his body.

Finally he opened his onyx eyes.

Blue. Such a soft, unique blue that it could only be described as the sky. So soft but heavy all together. And shining into his eyes, the bright golden light that hung in the sky. It was just as bright as it had always been, but somehow, the sun didn't make his eyes hurt. It didn't make him want to squint and didn't make the back of his eyes burn. It was just warm.

He could hear the wind, blowing through reeds of grass until it reached him. A spring breeze that danced across his skin like a flock of fairy's and hugged his body in welcome before drifting away. It felt peaceful.

Something he didn't deserve.

Slowly, he lifted his pale hand towards the sky, the familiar black robe still adorning him and he stared blankly at the back of his hand.

"Am I still alive?" Zeref asked himself. He stretched out his fingers, as if reaching to grasp something. "No… this feels different somehow." He admitted. Slowly, a much smaller hand tenderly reached out and grasped his own. He wasn't surprised that she was here.

He looked up and stared at her, taking in her every feature. Her golden hair cascaded down to her ankles in graceful waves, the familiar feathered ornaments peaked from beneath her gentle curls. Her emerald eyes, so gentle as they looked at him, took whatever breath he had away and her smile was as soft as the lithe fingers clasped in his hand as he unconsciously closed his fingers around hers. His heart had never really let go of her. He was foolish enough to allow himself to fall in love, and he paid the price. His heart was forever hers.

"This is the next life." Mavis told him, looking up and outward. Slowly, Zeref sat up and gazed out at the golden plain surrounding him. The grass blew softly in the warm breeze, playing a comforting song of endings. It was beautiful. Remarkable and peaceful.

But it's not what he wanted.

He didn't need to be consoled or at peace. Not after all he'd done. Wasn't that why he was cursed? Wasn't that why he had to die?

"This isn't for me." He said. Mavis's smile left her face, leaving a sad look.

"I disagree." She whispered.

"I killed you. I shouldn't even be here." He said softly. "I broke every rule magic had. I don't deserve to be at peace."

"You've suffered enough, Zeref. The gods have shown mercy. They granted your wish to move on from that life. That alone has given you peace." She explained and she squeezed his hand gently, making him look at her. "Look over there." She pointed. Zeref turned his head in the direction she pointed and his eyes widened.

Everyone was there. Everyone he ever cared about that had died. His teachers from the magic school he had grown up in, his parents. Even Precht stood there, arms crossed and waiting for him. Zeref's eyes were wide in shock.

"Everyone is waiting for you. Including me." Mavis said. He turned back to her, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Now, let's go. It's time to move forward, Zeref, and leave this generation to those that live in it. Let's go to the next one and meet there again." Mavis declared, using her grip on his hand to pull him up and take him to his friends. As Zeref listened once more to the winds song, he realized.

He didn't feel anywhere close to being dead. For the first time in a very long time, Zeref felt alive. Because the music of this land of crossing wasn't one of endings.

It was a tale of new beginnings.

And he could not wait to start again with her.


	2. Authors Note

I would just like to say MONTHS late...

I called it. XD


End file.
